Alone
by WolfReinMoon
Summary: Many deaths happened during the war. But those that were significant, are those who affected people the most. That left them grieving still to this day. Because they meant so much to them. Because they were the only person who they thought they could count on the forever be by their side. (First Chapter re-written)
1. Chapter 1 - Sirius Black

He felt lost. In fact…lost wasn't the word used best to explain how he felt.  
More abandoned and alone than anything.

Sirius was family. The last member of his real family left. He never really counted the Dursley's because they never treated him like a nephew. They only put a roof over his head and fed him. No love or affection was there.

It saddened him the short amount of time that he had got to spend with Sirius. He never deserved to die. Let alone be kept locked up and shut in the dusty old house with only a screaming portrait and a house elf to keep him company whilst everyone got to come and go as they pleased.

Harry missed Sirius. He missed receiving the letters by owl updating him of Sirius's where about, or the visits by the fire place updating him with what the order were doing. He missed the possibility that one day, when the dark times were over and Sirius's name was finally cleared, that they could live together. To be a proper family. Harry still thought that Sirius would of liked the country side after all that time that he spent cooped up in Azkaban or in Grimmauld Place.  
Somewhere where his Godfather could settle.

Harry knew that he had the Weasley's supporting him, and the rest of the Order who were somewhat a dysfunctional family to him, but it wasn't the same as it were with Sirius.  
Sirius was his Godfather. An extended member of the family who was like a brother to his father. One were never seen without the other.  
He remembered Sirius telling him that he were always welcome at the Potter's. Harry wished he had more time with Sirius to learn what it was like growing up with his mother and father. The time he spent with them and what they were like at school. Really like. Not from the memories of Snape or not from anyone else who just 'knew' them as extraordinary people? He would have liked the chance to really get to know their personalities. He could still ask Remus, but there wasn't much hope there.  
He wouldn't be able to tell it like Sirius would. There was just something about the way Sirius told stories that made him want to ask more, and really listen.

Now all he had were the mere memories of Sirius. Harry didn't know why, but he kept hoping that one day he was see his Godfather's face return in the half of the mirror that he received around Christmas time.  
Deep down, Harry knew he never would.  
He was alone.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fred Weasley

**A/N: This story was originally going to just be a one shot story, but as I was having a Harry Potter marathon today, I felt the need to explore the deaths more and write my input on them. How I imagine they are feeling after they've lost the person closest to them. Enjoy :)**

Half of him had been ripped apart. Taken from him by the war that ripple through their world for years.  
But did it have to be so cruel? Did it have to take him? Did it have to take the person who had been standing by his side since his birth?  
Finishing his sentences for him, cracking jokes with him and getting into trouble with him?

Now there laid an empty space at the table every night and at Christmas. And there was no one to blow out the other half of the birthday candles with him.  
Or to confuse his mother with as she could never tell them apart. They were so a like.

George laid beside Fred's grave. Thinking of all the good times they've had.  
Their second year at Hogwarts, they were boarding the train when they made Ginny a promise to attempt to send her a Hogwarts toilet seat.  
They confused their mum at the station.  
They were always Gred and Forge to each other. They never missed a joke.

Now George was all alone with Fred to finish his sentences. To run the joke shop even when he didn't feel like laughing anymore. Fred always thought everyone needed a laugh. Even in the darkest times. George always agreed with him.  
They never missed cracking a joke on their brother Percy when he got head boy. Or when he was being dim-witted.  
Or the time when they were little and they made Ron's teddy bear turn into a spider.  
How was he supposed to laugh anymore when all his jokes had Fred standing beside him?  
Or produce a patronus when every single happy memory that he ever owned was full with Fred? It made him miss him even more.

George looked at the stone that lay on Fred's grave, at the neat inscription that he insisted being put on there.  
George conjured up some flowers and lay them gently down on his brother's grave.  
He missed him dearly. But the only thought that gave him comfort was knowing that he was there with Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Lily and James. That he wasn't alone. And knowing that one day he would be with his brother. Even if it was in death.  
George knew Lily would be taking care of Fred just like their mother had taken care of Harry.  
The thought of knowing that he had some sort of family up there gave him some comfort.

Without Fred, George was torn in half.  
He couldn't smile anymore.  
He couldn't laugh.  
He couldn't look at himself in the mirror without thinking of Fred because they were identical.

George felt deeply alone. But there was nothing he could do. Fred was gone but there wasn't a day that didn't go by where he didn't miss him.  
The one person that never failed to make him laugh, or who was on the same page as him with every thought had been ripped from his arms. From himself.  
And he wasn't even there to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lily Evans

All she was now is a ghost that is glistening in his past.  
Burning a hole through his heart and setting every memory on fire as he tries so hard to forget her.  
Her eyes, her laugh, her hair, her smile…and her death.  
But it was harder now that there is a constant reminder of her around him every day, reminding him of everything that he ever regretted, and everything that he bitterly resented.

He had his mother's eyes.

Snape couldn't bare to look at the child who resembled the girl he always loved so much. The one he hurt, but the one he also made smile when they were younger.  
He regretted her death so much. He regretted hearing that prophecy and ever breathing a word to it to the Dark Lord.

He killed her.  
He played a part in her death.

Snape never thought he would see the day or hear the day that Lily Evans had died. She died before he could even fix things with her.  
Everything they had he destroyed in one single moment.  
And she married James Potter instead of him.  
They could have had a long healthy life together full of children and smiles.

Now he felt his job was to protect the Potter boy. But Severus couldn't help but feel a constant reminder of Lily inside him. He had his mother's compassion, her eyes, and her need to protect everyone around her.  
But he felt resentment to him as he could see a constant reminder of the torment he felt every day from James Potter. The constant arguments and petty battles that went on between them through jealousy and strong loathing. His arrogance for breaking the school rules in their benefits and hoping that they never get in trouble for it. Which they don't unless he does something about it.

All three of them remind Severus of Lily.

Hermione being the brightest muggle-born witch of her age.  
Just like Lily.

Harry having the same coloured eyes.  
Just like Lily.

Ron having the same flaming bright red hair.  
Just like Lily.

Everywhere he breathed a constant remind of the girl he loved and lost.

The girl he could never get back.

Never look at again.

The voice he could never hear.

Lily Evans.


	4. Chapter 4 - Albus Dumbledore

"No you don't know how this feels. Your parents are dead. You have no family."

It's true. His parents were dead. He had no family. His godfather was gone, and so were the person who was his last standing father figure left in his life.

Albus Percival Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore.

The greatest sorcerer of all time.

Phoenix sing for him.  
Centaurs honoured him.  
The world understood him and showed him loyalty.

And now he was gone.

Harry was left without a father figure he could look up to and admire.

He didn't want to play anymore. This wasn't a game. It just makes you care more. The more you care, the more you have to lose. Maybe it was best to just go at it alone.

Maybe it wasn't.

He had Ron and Hermione.

But that was different.

Dumbledore was the man who took care of him and looked out for him through his best and worse times at Hogwarts.  
Who showed him guidance through the most difficult times and left him the clues on how to defeat Lord Voldemort.

He was the man that taught him how to look at the world through different perceptions.

Dumbledore taught him that happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembered to turn on the light.

But how could one person possibly see the light when they felt so alone due to the surrounding family that they no longer had?

Without Dumbledore. He didn't stand a chance.

Without Dumbledore. There was no one Voldemort feared.

Hogwarts wasn't safe.

No one was protected.

But more than anything, without Dumbledore, Harry had no idea what he was doing.  
Dumbledore was always there to tell him what to do, or to give him the riddles that directed him in the right path.  
Now Harry was abandoned. He was alone.  
The person who was his father for these years.  
The man who taught him so much.  
Who stuck by him when others didn't.  
Who sacrificed his life to help Harry find the right way to destroy the man who was holding the world wrapped in a blanket of darkness.

Dumbledore may have been getting old, but he didn't deserve to die that way. Not to die by a man he trusted.  
But he sacrificed himself for the war that warped their world.

He was gone.

And one again, Harry was alone. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Regulus Arcturus Black

**A/N: Hey guys, so I thought it would be nice to have a chapter in Kreacher's point of view about Regulus Black's death as I believe it left Kreacher feeling alone as no-one really treated him right in the black family. So here you go. Enjoy :) **

Kreacher…was alone.  
Kreacher was left fighting for Master Regulus.  
He tried and tried to follow Mast Regulus' wishes to destroy the object that was so dark, but no matter how hard Kreacher tried, Kreacher could not.

Kreacher felt like he was letting down Master Regulus.  
Kreacher was abandoned with no one who treated him as an equal.  
No one who treated him like….he belonged.  
It made Kreacher sad…grumpy…with only his Mistress' portrait to keep him company.

The noble house of Black was full of bloodtraitors and a mudblood who did not see him like Master Regulus did.  
They treated him like….vermin.  
Master Regulus trusted Kreacher…these people did not.

Kreacher was…abandoned.  
Kreacher tried to fulfil Master Regulus' wishes whilst the traitors in the house were trying to stop the…evil…in the world.  
Much like Master Regulus all those years ago…  
How Kreacher missed his master.

Master Regulus would not of let Kreacher feel so alone…  
He would not of let Kreacher be treated like vermin…  
Master Regulus had a kind heart, Kreacher thought. Even though he left him so alone and abandoned that it made Kreacher feel so cold to the core.

When Kreacher was…alone. Kreacher would sit in Master Regulus' room and remember his old master.  
It was the only room where the possessions were left untouched…  
Kreacher thought it was the only room that was truly left alone as…as he felt.  
It was as abandoned as Kreacher was….

Kreacher was the house elf of aloneness.


	6. Chapter 6 - Cedric Diggory

His boy.

His only boy.

Snatched away from him by the depths of darkness himself.

Known as a spare to the world trying to attempt a heroes fight to defend himself but dying a hero's death instead.  
Leaving his mother and father to grieve for him alone.  
The way he left them.  
Alone.  
Snatched from them trying to fight for himself in a battle that was turned into a game to get the chosen one to raise the enemy of light and plunge the world into darkness.

His parents grieved for him in the aloneness that they felt as they were left without a son.  
Amos Diggory looked at the photographs of his boy, Cedric Diggory, throughout the years as he sacrificed himself against a curse that could not spar him, in an attempt to find out who was about to kill him.

Deep down he must have known that the Tri-Wizard tournament was going to kill him, or he was going to win, but he didn't…or he did. In most of the world's hearts.  
Amos Diggory felt most alone without his son by his side, cracking jokes, listening to his day at work, and helping his mother in the kitchen during the summer.

Amos missed getting letters from his son by owl post, telling him the events going on at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and the latest Quidditch team news of his house and where they were during the games at school.

It left a gaping hole in Amos' heart.  
He felt too alone to even begin to process the happenings in his day.

They visited Cedric's grave every possible moment they got. Laying his favourite flowers on his grave, noticing that they were not the only ones who did.  
Cho Chang, a girl Cedric dated in the year of the Tri-Wizard tournament, still visits. It gives Amos a sense of comfort. Knowing that he and his wife were not the only ones who still thought of Cedric.

The war may be over, but the aloneness he felt now that his son was absent in his life, was not.


	7. Chapter 7 - Remus Lupin&Nymphadora Tonks

Their graves were all he had to remember them.

That and the mere smile he saw on his mother and fathers face when he first entered the world and the photographs displayed by his grandmother who raised him after the war.

He had heard the stories of his mother and father's bravery in the war, and he thought them magnificent for all they had done just so that he could lead a normal life.  
But they had left him alone.

Alone with only his godfather Harry to look after his and his grandmother Andromeda Tonks.

Although he had them looking after him, Teddy Lupin had never felt more alone in his world.  
Teddy knew that Harry knew how he felt, but that wasn't the point in Teddy's emotion.  
He felt more alone than ever knowing that everyone knew his parents but him.  
He never knew what they were like, not personally. He wished he did. 

Teddy Lupin was much like his mother with his metamorphmagus abilities. He wasn't like his father at all who was a full werewolf. But he believed that if he tried, he could make himself look like his father.

Although Teddy was surrounded by good, loving, supported family, he wished his parents were there to see him grow up into a man.  
To be there for him through the tough times, but to also see him through the good and watch him accomplish things in the wizarding world and be brave, strong and intelligent like they were.

Teddy was alone without his parents. He missed being the one to not receive any letters in the post from his parents, although he got letters from the Potters, his grandmother and the Weasley's, he suffered from watching everyone smile around his as they opened the gifts they received from their parents and the letters updating them about their time at work or where they were at when their children were at school.

He felt alone without his parents.  
But they will always be in his hearts.

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

The bravest people he'd ever heard of.


	8. Chapter 8 - Colin Creevey

**A/N: Hey guys! So, with some help from fellow fanfictioner, Aunt Ginny Potter, I decided that this last chapter will be based on how Dennis Creevey felt after his brother Colin Creevey died in the Battle of Hogwarts.**

Dennis didn't know what to do without Colin. Who else was going to join him for late nights in the Gryffindor common room playing games of exploding snap?  
Colin had left him alone for the rest of his life because he thought it would be wise to go back and fight in the battle over Hogwarts grounds, Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort.  
Dennis felt saddened that his brother thought the need to go back and help knowing that he didn't have much experience with the magical arts when it came to fighting Deatheaters just yet.

Colin had left him alone in his bravery to help.  
Dennis felt like he did not know what to do in his time of grief.  
He felt like he did not know what to feel.

Dennis placed flowers gently down on Colin's grave as the memories played over in his head of the years they spent together in Hogwarts and growing up.  
Dennis felt like he could sometimes still feel Colin's presence and this made him feel more alone in the world because he knew that Colin was not really there with him.  
That he was gone.  
And he was not coming back.

Dennis could not bring himself to sit in their usual chairs in the Gryffindor common room any more as the thought of Colin not being there with him was too hard to bare.

Colin was gone and Dennis missed his brother dearly.  
He was alone.

The End!

**A/N: Sorry this was so short, but it was all the emotion that I could think of to explore Dennis and Colin.  
Thank you for staying with the story!:)**


End file.
